


catching spiders with silk

by nini_pls



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Not Beta Read, Written While Feral, aka chrollo in chains, choking chrollo just to make him Feel Something, disclaimer i love melody very much and im sorry she had to hear everything from the next room, followed by a pie eating contest, once again i was horny late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nini_pls/pseuds/nini_pls
Summary: Chrollo looks downright delectable bound and gagged in chains, and Tyrin loves to play with her food before she eats it.Alternatively, [insert the song Black Widow by In This Moment]. The draft title of this was "no thoughts, head chrollo in chains" which I think says it all.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	catching spiders with silk

Tyrin contemplated the situation. When she and Melody had walked in on Kurapika’s plot against the notorious band of thieves, she’d been skeptical. She only signed up to protect a member of one evil organization, not go about dismantling another. But when she’d followed Kurapika, Melody, and those two kids as they tracked a handful of the Troupe members, she’d felt the presence of someone whose power shook her to her core. He was hard to see through the rain and darkness, and his voice was barely audible from her vantage point a block away, but she decided it would be quite interesting to see how Kurapika’s plan unfolded, especially if it led to the opportunity to ensnare a Spider in her own web.

After Gon and Killua had been taken hostage, she rendezvoused with Kurapika, Melody, and Leorio to discuss their next step. There, Kurapika revealed his ability, designed with the Spiders in mind, and his desire to cut off their head. Although he was certain he would be able to achieve his goal, Tyrin offered her own powers.

“Think of it as insurance,” she said. “Just give me some time alone with him, and he’ll bend to your will twice as far.”

Kurapika had hesitated, unsure of what Tyrin could do beyond the average nen skills she’d displayed thus far, but Melody backed her up, and so he eventually accepted.

Fast forward a few hours, and they had captured the leader of the Phantom Troupe. The head of the spider was now sitting in the back of Leorio’s car, arms bound to his sides with Kurapika’s nen chains, next to the chain user himself. He looked as unflappable and calm as ever. The motherfucker could at least have the courtesy to be uncomfortable wrapped in chains, but his face was expressionless, save for a very small, perhaps smug, smile, and a glance toward his captor. Kurapika scowled.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing. I didn’t expect the chain user to be a woman,” the Spider remarked, face impassive once more. Kurapika yanked his wig off, handing it to Tyrin who tucked it into the go-bag at her feet.

“You should know better than to trust appearances,” Kurapika spat. “Watch what you say, those words could be your last.” A tinge of red glistened at the edge of his irises as he stared down the Spider.

“You aren’t going to kill me.” He said nonchalantly. “Especially not after leaving your friends behind.” The Spider glanced at Kurapika again. The chain user was half out of his seat, facing his enemy with his fist clenched. “This event wasn’t in my fortune, it’s completely insignificant. Like going for a cup of coffee. It’s actually quite peaceful.”

Kurapika saw scarlet.

He let his fist fly, catching the Spider across the cheek. Despite now sporting a bloody lip and a few strands of hair out of place, the Spider took it all in stride, hardly reacting to the rage-fueled wallop. Tyrin was impressed, from what little she could see of the interaction with Kurapika looming over him right in her line of sight.

“Kurapika, don’t listen to him! We’ve captured him, we’re the ones in charge now. He’s just trying to provoke you!” Leorio flashed him a look in the rearview, doing his best to rein Kurapika in while keeping his eyes on the road.

“You assumed incorrectly. I have no value as a hostage.” The Spider didn’t even look at Kurapika, just released the words into the air and let them hang. Kurapika yanked the chains, hoping for some reaction, but he didn’t waver.

“Shut up! If you insist on running your mouth—” The chains rattled in his hand as the other fidgeted on his lap, perhaps contemplating another punch to the Spider’s too-zen face. Melody peeked around her seat, glancing at Tyrin before gazing sadly at Kurapika.

“He’s not lying. His heartbeat hasn’t faltered even once.” Her brow wrinkled, sweat beginning to bead at her forehead. “It’s…it’s horrible, like he walks with death every single day—and Kurapika, your heartbeat, so full of rage—” Melody clutched the brim of her flimsy hat around her cursed ears, curling herself even smaller. “It’s too much!”

The tension in the car was reaching a breaking point, if the emergence of Kurapika’s chained dagger was any indication. Time to start spinning her silk.

“Okay, let’s all calm down so poor Melody doesn’t implode.” Tyrin interrupted, reaching across to intercept Kurapika’s free hand, which had apparently chosen violence again. He strained against her momentarily before the fight went out of him, dropping his fist and looking away from his hostage, who remained infuriatingly composed save for a sideways glance at his backseat kidnappers.

“Kurapika, let’s you and I switch seats,” Tyrin suggested, glancing up from Kurapika’s blackening eyes to the Spider’s observant ones. “Give yourself some time to gather your thoughts. Sitting next to this bastard isn’t going to help you.” She grabbed Leorio’s headrest, pulling herself out of her seat so Kurapika could slide into it, conjuring a bit of slack for his chains as he went. She sidestepped, sitting carefully on the middle seat and ducking her head so Kurapika could raise the chain around her like a jump rope. Tyrin settled back, the chain resting against her chest, and looked to her right.

The Spider’s gaze had drifted sideways again to watch them play musical chairs, and his eyes tracked slowly from Kurapika, who sat with his head bent and his flaxen hair obscuring his coveted eyes, deep in thought, to Tyrin, who sat side-on to him, legs crossed and head resting on her hand. She met his eye, raising one eyebrow, and pulled her other arm from behind the chain. The links passed just under her bust, her every breath pushing against them and pulling them ever-so-slightly tighter around the Spider. She reached out and grabbed his chin, turning his head towards her.

“You look better with a few strands of hair loose,” she mused, moving his head around with the hand still on his chin. “And a little worse for wear…you should start every day with a punch in the face, the roughed-up look suits you.” She glanced to the rearview mirror, where she caught Leorio alternating between suspicious peeks at her and confused peeks at Melody. Tyrin let go of the Spider’s jaw, shifting her weight to sit properly. Her ass landed off-center, with more than a foot between her and Kurapika but hardly an inch from the Spider. His left hand, chained and pressed against his thigh, was now also pressed against hers, one flick of his wrist away from copping a feel. He could definitely feel the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her skirt, but he stared resolutely ahead. Tyrin pulled out her phone, feigning ignorance of the cold press of the back of his hand, biding her time.

Kurapika emerged from his curtain of hair to make a call with the Spider’s phone, having come to a decision about what his demands for a self-proclaimed “worthless hostage” would be.

“Do exactly as I say and I won’t kill your boss.”

Tyrin felt a twitch against her thigh, so slight she might’ve imagined it. The hostage kept his eyes trained on the back of Melody’s seat, but as Tyrin stared at his (admittedly very sharp) jaw, she began to perceive what may have been the tiniest, barest hint of a frown. All this information in the span of less than a second, and she chose to tuck it away for safekeeping. If the leader of the Phantom Troupe was capable of having his feathers ruffled, however imperceptibly, that would come in handy when she had him all to herself later.

“Do not harm the two hostages. Now put Pakunoda on the phone.”

Another tiny hand movement, this time she was certain. The most miniscule crack in that gothic mask—time to break out the chisel. She briefly contemplated whispering an invitation to let his hand roam where it could reach, but before she had devised a good sultry line, the car vaulted over a bump, jerking the backseat trio and sending Tyrin to the side, her right hand shooting out to steady her. It landed on a _very_ firm thigh, the fur of its owner’s coat brushing against her wrist. Her palm rested on the middle, but her fingers were curling over the edge, toward the one part of him that seemed to radiate any sort of warmth. She resumed her sitting position, but left her hand where it was, waiting to see if he protested. He said nothing, didn’t even try to raise his hand as much as the chains would allow to nudge hers away. Not a yes, but not a no, and he hadn’t tried to move his hand away from her thigh either, when he certainly could’ve moved it further onto his own. Curious.

The silence was broken by the ring of the stolen phone, which Kurapika answered with more firm and clear commands that seemed to rile up the person on the other end. There was that little hand twitch again. Tyrin decided to exploit the atom of emotion and moved her hand higher up and further inward on his thigh. She stopped with her fingers touching the edge of his zipper cover, and her palm resting on his pelvis. She pressed her fingertips down, probing gently for any sign of arousal, the old-fashioned way. With his nen blocked by the chains and his emotions blocked by something else, it was shaping up to be a long, long night. Suddenly, Melody turned in her seat to look at the hostage.

“His heartbeat changed!” She peered at him, then at Tyrin. She was on the verge of winning a mental game of Connect Four, so Tyrin gazed steadily back at her, shaking her head subtly. Melody’s cheeks reddened, and she pulled one side of her hat down to block Tyrin’s stare as she turned to Kurapika, who was eagerly awaiting the details.

“He’s, um, his heartbeat is the same except for one additional sixteenth note,” Melody said, conducting with her finger. “For him, I think that counts as speeding up.”

“Aha!” Leorio glanced in the rearview. “Kurapika, make more demands, I think you’re pissing him off!”

“I-I think it may have just been from the bump,” Melody sat back in her seat.

“He’s shaken by a bump in the road but not a punch to the face?” Leorio grumbled.

Kurapika eyed her suspiciously, then glanced at Tyrin, then down at her hand. His eyes widened. She winked at him, briefly pressing a finger of silence to her lips as Leorio continued to mutter.

A lingering look, and then Kurapika turned away again to help Leorio find the exit for the airship field. Tyrin made use of the diversion to fully cup the front of the Spider’s pants, keeping her eyes and attention fixed on the others. She felt another small twitch under her fingers, a minute but damning reaction. Perhaps it wouldn’t be such a long night after all.

She kept her hand in the same place until they reached the airships, periodically squeezing and pressing just enough to elicit more of those little movements and keep the flame lit. Leorio parked the car, stretching his long legs. Kurapika made to climb over Tyrin, but she stopped him.

“I think it’ll be easier with the chains if I get out first,” she said, pushing him back into his seat. She lifted the chain over her head, letting it fall back onto the seat behind her. Leorio opened the door, and she again grabbed the headrest to lift herself over the Spider. She got her footing wrong and had to sit on the man’s lap so she could set her feet on the pavement, with a solid press of ass to thighs for good measure. Was he the littlest bit hard in his pants? Too quick to tell. He somehow gracefully exited the car unassisted and without the use of his arms, followed by Kurapika. The four of them surrounded him in a diamond, Leorio in front, Kurapika and Melody to the sides, and Tyrin in the back.

She studied the Spider’s coat, leather and fur—an unusual combination to say the least—with a huge inverted cross down the back, currently crisscrossed by metal links. It was her first good look at him out in the open, since she’d been busy cutting the lights at the hotel and hadn’t seen him up close until they convened in the car. He wasn’t as tall as he seemed, but he still cut an intimidating figure, especially in present company. He looked like a vampire surrounded by a mouse, a stickbug, and an angry golden retriever. It really spoke to Kurapika’s power that such an imposing person could be rendered completely helpless, and she wondered what he was really capable of. The leader of the Phantom Troupe had to be incredibly powerful—she’d felt his aura hours ago, intense even from so far away—and the thought of having him under her command was so heady she almost released her zetsu. She caught it just in time, chiding herself. _Can’t go blasting my aura all over the place, he has to keep thinking I don’t know how to use nen._

They finally reached the airship, boarding into the passenger area to wait for Pakunoda. Kurapika sat the hostage down on a large crate, taking a seat next to him, Tyrin resuming her position from the car on the edge of the box. Leorio and Melody were standing across from her now, so she couldn’t pick up where they left off, but his hand was pressed against her thigh again, so all was not lost. She leaned back against the wall, letting her hands fall to her lap, one creeping over her thigh to caress cold fingers. _Twitch_. She smirked internally, crossing her left leg over the other to give herself a little cover. She put her thumb and forefinger together to form a circle and slipped it around one of his fingers. Cinching it, she began casually sliding her ring up and down his finger, slowly and deliberately, keeping her arm as still as possible to avoid alerting the others. She stilled for a moment, just to see what he would do. Much to her pleasant surprise, he moved his finger in and out, just once, and she nearly moaned right there. _Gotcha_. Her ministrations continued for a few more minutes, until the phone rang, announcing Pakunoda’s arrival. Tyrin stood, sneaking a furtive peek at the man’s face, but it still didn’t betray anything.

“I’m going to gag him while I talk to Pakunoda,” Kurapika said, extending his chain and wrapping it several times around the Spider’s neck and head. “I don’t want him telling her anything.” Tyrin had no complaints. He looked even better with chains over his mouth, and it sent another surge of zetsu-bending arousal through her. She quelled it once more. _I’m not even into bondage but I’m on the edge just looking at him_ , she thought. If this weren’t such a delicate operation she’d be swooning, flushed with lust. She was brought out of her little reverie by the sound of the airship door opening. A woman walked in. Tyrin was briefly distracted from her target by who she assumed was Pakunoda, and if she hadn’t already invested so much into getting into the leader’s pants, she might have made a pass at this Spider too. But she wouldn’t have even had the chance, as Kurapika got right down to business.

Whipping out his dagger chain, he addressed Pakunoda.

“We’ll start with the conditions for the leader. I forbid the use of nen, and—” He faltered, taking in a shaky breath. “And…I forbid contact with other Troupe members from now on.” Kurapika raised his dagger. “Do you accept these terms?”

Pakunoda paused, exchanging a look with her boss, but as far as Tyrin could tell he was still unreadable, and soon Pakunoda nodded her assent. With a flourish of his hand, Kurapika’s dagger pierced through the leader’s chest, right to his heart. For the first time that night, he broke character. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened in surprise, perhaps even pain. Tyrin watched, transfixed. It took being literally stabbed in the heart to break his composure for even a second? She was practically salivating now, eager to see if any of her tricks could make such an expression appear on his stoic face.

Kurapika bestowed Pakunoda with her own set of conditions and her own poised dagger in the heart, and sent her on her way with instructions to return with Gon and Killua before midnight. That left three hours for Tyrin to enact her own plan.

For a while, they all sat in silence, the Spider still muzzled. Leorio had snagged Tyrin’s seat, so she stood in his spot, engaged in a staring contest with the hostage. Then Melody spoke up.

“Kurapika, can we talk?” She asked nervously, glancing at the Spider. “I have to tell you something.” Kurapika motioned for her to go on, and Melody anxiously pulled at her hat, trying to discreetly tilt her head toward Tyrin. She could see the lightbulb go off in his head.

“Yes, all right. Let’s go into the adjoining car,” he said, producing more chain for slack. “Tyrin, don’t take your eyes off him for a second.”

They went into the other room, followed by Leorio, leaving Tyrin blissfully alone with her gorgeous prey. He eyed her blankly. She studied him from where she leaned against the wall, reengaging their silent battle of wills. She had to concede when her eyes started to water, marveling at how immovable he was. _Not for long_ , she thought.

She sauntered over, standing between his legs. The chains on his mouth were slightly warm, perhaps from Kurapika’s nen coursing through them, or from their captive’s breath. Her fingers traced the links, slipping into the gap between two chains and pressing against his lips. He gazed up at her, eyes still carefully blank, and she pushed her fingers harder against his mouth. A beat passed, and then he opened his mouth just a sliver, and her fingers slipped inside.

Tyrin pet softly over his tongue, two fingers disappearing into his mouth up to the middle knuckle. Without breaking eye contact, she bent forward, finally getting her hand back on him, where she could feel him stirring. She massaged him to hardness, fucking his mouth with her fingers, before pulling them out. A thin string of saliva clung to them, and she paused her fondling to pull the hem of her miniskirt up and push her underwear to the side so she could press her wet fingers inside herself. Sinking to her knees, she fingered herself with one hand as the other deftly released his cock from its confines. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but as she began to stroke him, she ran her nails up the underside and it sprang to life. She smirked, looking up at him. His cheeks were the palest shade of pink imaginable, and she might have mistaken it for the last remnants of the color Kurapika had beaten into his face if his cock hadn’t betrayed him. Another little crack in his mask, and it had her positively _aching_ to break him.

She kissed the head of his cock, dipping her tongue into the slit for a taste of salty precum. Delicately pushing her hair behind her ear, she gave him some kittenish licks, looking up at him from under her eyelashes shyly. Suddenly, she pulled the lowest chain forward, jerking his hips toward her and taking his entire length in her mouth in one swift motion. Her nose pressed into his pelvis, and she swallowed around him, feeling the head in the back of her throat. Above her, a muffled noise of surprise slipped from between the chains, followed by a soft sigh. She pulled all the way off, craning her neck back to look at him again now that he was bent over her.

“Want me to do that again?” He nodded, almost politely. Given what she’d seen so far, Tyrin decided to consider that his eager face. She took the head in her mouth, pushing it against her cheek so it bulged obscenely, then eased back off again, scraping her teeth lightly. Another soft sigh, a little deeper this time. She decided that counted as a moan. Making good on her promise, she took him down to the base again. She held him there, not moving, until he began to squirm, and when he tried to move his hips, she pinned him down. They stared at each other again, but this time she held all the cards. His cheeks were another half-shade pinker, and after an indescribably long amount of time, he broke. His brow furrowed, his eyes pled, and although she couldn’t see his mouth, she’d have bet a billion jenny that a pout was in the works. As if to confirm it, a petulant whine escaped the chains, and she knew he was hers.

She slipped off his cock with a lascivious pop, letting go of his hips. He thrust once, chasing the heat of her mouth, but she pressed him back with a hand on his stomach.

“Don’t worry, you’re about to get something even better,” she murmured in his ear as she climbed onto his lap, positioning herself over his cock. She set one hand on his shoulder, the other pushing his chin up to look at her. She pressed her lips to his over the chains, and sank down on him to the hilt. He bucked up into her, an awkward movement thanks to his bindings, and the box they were on scooted loudly on the floor. The steady stream of hushed voices from the other room went quiet, and Tyrin clamped a hand around his throat, making a mental note of the fact that his cock jumped inside her on contact, leaning in close.

“Move again, and this ends here. You will not cum, and I will leave you with your dick out for everyone else to see. Do I make myself clear?” Her grip tightened, and he nodded. They sat like that, waiting for the others to resume talking. When their voices settled back to white noise level, she let go of his throat. She could hear a long breath go in through his nose, his chest pressing to hers as it expanded to take in the much-needed air. Before he could begin exhaling it, she gripped his throat again, and began to ride him.

Tyrin’s thighs were made of steel, the way she kept fucking herself on his cock. Occasionally she stopped to grind her hips in circles, loosening her chokehold so he could take in a breath or two, before resuming her tireless pace. She looked down at his face, finally fully tinged with color, mostly the pinks and reds of arousal, but with a hint of oxygen deprivation blue. His desperation was nearly palpable, so she released his throat for the final time, grabbing his hair instead. She pulled hard, and it was all over. He pulsed inside her, letting out another low, quiet moan.

She rode him through it, barreling right into her own orgasm at the sight of him coming apart beneath her. He shuddered, reclining back against the wall, watching her. The sight of him fucked out almost drew her to the edge again, but she had one more piece of her plan left. Rising on her knees, she pulled off him, and a trickle of cum began to seep out of her. She stood on the box and threaded her hand into the hair on top of his head. Planting the sole of her heeled boot firmly up on the window ledge behind his head, she urged him forward, until his mouth was right in front of her pussy. She pushed the lower tiers of chains down his chin, freeing his mouth just enough.

“Clean up your mess.”

It was his turn to look up through his eyelashes. He looked so debauched like this, with his hair all out of place and his face ruddy and those delicious chains all over him, it was intoxicating. She pressed insistently on his head, and he finally met her with his tongue, closing his eyes. He laved between her folds, dipping his tongue into her and cleaning out his own cum, a notion which must have thrilled him as much as it did her, judging by the way he sighed and leaned his head on her thigh to get a better angle. His nose pressed into her pelvis, and the chains beneath it rubbed along her clit delectably. She felt his throat work against her thigh as he swallowed his mess, and when he was done, he opened his eyes. She pulled his head away, admiring the way his inky hair spilled onto the top of her boot and his lips glistened with _her_. Letting go, she dismounted from the box and adjusted their clothes. Her zetsu was hanging on by the thinnest thread, so she had to wrap this up fast.

“Good boy.” She slipped a finger under a chain around his neck, jerking him forward. “Shall I keep calling you that, or do you have a name?”

“Chrollo—” another yank, harder, “Chrollo Lucilfer.” She let go of the chain and tilted his head down so they were eye to eye.

“Well, Chrollo _Lucilfer_ ,” his name dripped like poison honey from her sinful mouth, “which one of us do you think is the real devil?”

The fine strand holding her zetsu in place snapped, and her aura swirled around her, molten and sharp like a sword fresh from the forge. Chrollo’s eyes widened, then narrowed.

“You used zetsu to diminish your aura so I wouldn’t know you’re a nen user,” he remarked. “I’m impressed.”

She chuckled. _Perceptive_. The others finally emerged from the other room, Melody as red as a tomato. Sparing her a glance, Tyrin made a mental note to apologize to her later.

Kurapika reeled in his slack as he walked past to let the airship captain know Pakunoda’s ship was flying up to meet them. Tyrin took back her original seat next to Chrollo, who had quickly faded to his usual pallor through sheer force of will. She discreetly pushed the chains back over his mouth and leaned over to whisper in his ear one last time.

“Be a good boy, Chrollo,” he was back to his mask of calm, but she could still feel a tiny shiver as her breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. “Do as you’re told, and we could do this again sometime.”

She held up a finger, nen gathered on the tip.

“But if you want to rebel, that’s fine too.”

Her finger moved, and he involuntarily fell to his knees at her feet with a metallic rattle, the same look on his face as when he’d been stabbed in the heart. She smiled devilishly.

“You’re already caught in my web.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have started watching hunter x hunter and have fallen feral for mr. chrollo lucilfer. as a former emo fucker i should have foreseen this,,, but here we are, with a new fic about my latest hyperfixation that i wrote in yet another wild furor late at night. please excuse any mistakes, and i would like to apologize to melody again for having to hear every single second of this, she is my sweet little rat lady and i really do wish there were earplugs strong enough for her. 
> 
> perhaps my oc will return to consume more spiders, but for now we will be spending some time together in horny jail. thank you for reading!


End file.
